


A friend in need

by Fenix525



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anal Sex, Erotica, F/M, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix525/pseuds/Fenix525
Summary: It's that time again but they're lost in space.  Unfortunately it's do or die for our favorite Vulcan.
Relationships: Ayala/Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway & Tuvok (Star Trek), Kathryn Janeway/Tuvok (Star Trek)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Kathryn had gotten the warning from the Doctor. She knew Tuvok wouldn't like that the Doctor had broken the Doctor/Patient confidentiality but she'd also spent time on Vulcan and would have seen the signs anyway. She'd once asked Tuvok if a lover could temporarily take the place of his Mate if he could not reach Vulcan in time. He had admitted that it could be done and only required a bond between both people, but he preferred not to. He'd explained how violent Ponn Farr could be. Said he wouldn't be able to stop himself once begun. That he would be trapped in what humans would call a mindless rutt. She'd discussed this with her two lovers before. Discussed what would happen if Tuvok went into Ponn Farr. First with Chakotay as her First Officer and then with him and Mike as her lovers. She'd been torn. Save her Chief of Security or let him go mad and die because she chose to remain faithfull to the men she loved. But she hadn't mentioned that part to them. The two men had told her that there wasn't really anything to think about. She needed Tuvok. The ship and it's crew needed Tuvok. Chakotay had pointed out that it only lasted a week. Mike had pointed out that the Doctor could heal any injuries. So her mind had been made up. The two men had moved out of her quarters two days before she set her plan in motion. Just long enough that Tuvok wouldn't challenge them for a Mate if the Ponn Farr took over comepletely.

She walked down the corridor to Tuvok's quarters and took a deep breath. She still wore her uniform but had a Vulcan robe draped over her arm. Her hair still pinned up. He was still on his duty shift on the bridge. She also knew that he was struggling with himself as he was entering his Ponn Farr. She'd hurry and prepare herself. She used her security code and entered his quarters, hoping the sneaky Vulcan wouldn't notice until the end of his shift.

She quickly changed into the silky flowing robe and unpinned her hair. She ran her fingers through her soft red hair, now wavy from being coiled up into a french twist all day. She applied make-up that she never wore and smiled at she opened a box. It held long earrings, 4 bangle bracelettes and a necklace that he'd given her long ago. She put two bracelets on each wrist and fastened the earrings and necklace. She smiled at the pendant rested in the center between her throat and breasts. It would draw attention to both her neck and her breasts.

She lit candles all over his living area and his bedroom before returning to stand in his living area. She'd been told by men before that she was beautiful and hard to resist. Especially when she smiled. She was hoping and praying that was true. That he would take what she was offering. She smiled up at him as he entered his quarters and approached her. She knew he was confused. That his logic was failing him as he stared at her. They had argued before about what would happen when the Ponn Farr took control of him.

She could see him fighting with himself as she gently drew a finger down his cheek and over his lips before untieing her robe. She spoke softly. Her husky voice asking if she was to his liking. If he wanted her body. She smiled as he pushed the robe apart with shaking hands. She let her eyes drift shut as he hesitantly touched her breast. The doctor had given her a hypo to take to make her body more welcoming to Tuvok. It would make it easier for his touch to arrouse her. All it took was her cupping the back of his head and pulling him down into a kiss. It was as if the flood gates opened.

She was pinned against a bulkhead as he roughly squeezed and massaged her breast. She would be bruised but she didn't care. His kiss was brutal as his body pressed hard against hers. He didn't give with his kiss, only took. But she didn't care. She was already wet. Ready for him. He lifted her and unzipped his pants. Taking her hard. Violently. She hadn't been fully prepared for the strength and force of a Vulcan. She clung to him, groaning as fucked her hard and fast. Mindless in his need to mate. He grunted in her ear as he fucked her. She hadn't realized that she would like it but she soon found herself screaming in pleasure as she came for him. Screamed her pleasure as she orgasmed again as he continued to fuck her before finally groaning and emptying himself deep inside her. Both were panting from exertion. She gripped his face and kissed him softly as she saw and felt the horror through the bond that had formed when he joined with her. The horror as he realized what he'd done. She gently soothed her Vulcan.

"Shh. It's alright Tuvok. I wanted to do this. You didn't hurt me. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. You're too important to me."  
"What about Commander Chakotay and Lt Ayala."

She smiled at the growl in his voice. She softly kissed him again and smiled as she felt him begin to harden again. She knew her scent was getting to him. As well as the taste he'd had of her body. His need to mate was beginning again. She wouldn't be able walk at all soon and didn't care.

"We broke up for this Tuvok. I'm yours and only yours for the duration of your Ponn Farr. And it will be that way until we reach home. I will keep you safe and sane until you are reunited with T'Pel. Come to me when you begin to feel your Ponn Farr and I will be yours for those 7 days old friend."

He released her from the bulkhead and finished stripping them both, but he thrust into her again as soon as he had her bent over his desk. He grunted as he slammed her against the desk with each thrust. He was bending his dark body over her smaller pale one as he continued to fuck her. His body molding around her perfectly as he wrapped his arms around her. Keeping her pinned beneath him with his face between her neck and shoulder, breathing in her scent as he hammered into her hard and fast. Rutting like a beast with the strength and force of a beast in heat. She knew he would be horrified at the way he was treating his precious Captain and old friend when the 7 days were over. She would deal with that moment when it arrived. She found herself whimpering when he continued to fuck her, causing her to scream his name again and again before he came again. As he pulled out, some of his seed escaped her twitching pussy. He lifted her and carried her into his candle lit bedroom and lay her down on the bed. She blinked when she was finally able to see the long thick cock that had been abusing her now tender pussy. She smiled at his words as he joined her and began to kiss and suck at her nipples. She closed her eyes and sighed, he would using the body to see what pleased her. He was cheating by looking into her mind, but she loved what he was doing.

"What if a child results from my Ponn Farr Kathryn."  
"It will be welcomed Tuvok. You know that.  
"And the Commander and Lt ?"  
"They'll welcome it too Tuvok. A child is precious no matter who the father is. Mike is 70 years from his two sons and Chakotay in 70 years from his people. Voyager has become his people. Children are sacred to his people."

Tuvok moaned softly and instantly hardened again as Kathryn kissed down his strong dark body, and licked his cock. Through the bond he sensed that she had been pleasantly surprised by how strong he was. He gripped her red hair as she wrapped her mouth around his cock and began swallowing it as her mouth moved down his shaft. He groaned deeply as she began to eagerly suck on his cock as her head moved up and down. Kathryn could feel his shock at the knowledge that she enjoyed pleasuring her partner as much as receiving the pleasure. He'd never experienced such a thing before and wished he would not have to wait another 7 years to experience it again. She bobbed her head up and down faster and sucked harder. She felt how close he was and began to suck as hard as her lungs would allow before she felt him explode in her mouth. She nearly choked as she tried to swallow all of his seed as he emptied himself. She smiled as she releasd him. She stroked his cock as she kissed her way back up his body. She felt he was so close to needing rest. That it would only take once more. 

She straddled him and eased herself down onto his hard cock and began slowly riding him. She sensed that T'Pell had never done this either. Oh she was going to enjoy educating her Tuvok. She took his large hands and moved them to her breasts. She let her head fall back as she moaned softly. Her thick red hair brushing against his thighs as she rolled her hips each time she thrust down, gently grinding against his body. She could feel his thoughts at the site of their bodies moving together. Light and dark coming together in union. She began to speed up her rhythm as she rode him. Letting her body take control as the gentle loving turned to fucking him. She leaned forward as she rode him. Her hair falling around their faces like curtains as she planted her hands on mattress on each side of his head. Her groan of his name in his perfectly pointed ear as she came and collapsed on top of him. He rolled until her limp body was beneath him and began thrusting in and out of her. Enjoying the sight of her in his bed as he fucked her until his came within her one last time. He gazed down at her thinking that the thick glorious red hair flowing over his pillows reminded him of the red sands on Vulcan. He rolled to his back, bringing Kathryn with him. Her limp doll like body draping over his. He would miss this until his next Ponn Farr. She smiled at his thoughts before he broke the bond.

"Mmm. We could talk to Chakotay and Mike. They might be willing to let you have a night with me every once in a while. They've given me the impression they're willing to do anything for me. And I must admit that I rather enjoyed tonight. You've told me before that sometimes Vulcans have sex for pleasure between mating cycles...."


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn hid a yawn behind her hand in the turbo lift on the way to the bridge. Chakotay was trying not to laugh when he asked if she was up late the night before. It had been the first night she spent with Tuvok and she was wondering if maybe it would be easier on the Vulcan if she gave him a "snack" instead of the "buffet". She made up her mind about half way through the shift. Ocassionally she could feel Tuvok watching her. She'd finally had it and stood to go to her ready room. She'd finally come up with an excuse. They'd found a planet that might had supplies they could use and she was planning to meet with the people in charge. So she told Chakotay he had the bridge. She told Tuvok that she would like to discuss the security for the planned away mission.

She walked into her ready room, followed by Tuvok. She sealed the door and ordered the computer to sound proof her ready room. She pulled him down into a kiss and unzipped his pants. She softly told him they didn't have much time before someone would wonder what was going on. He gently opened his mind to hers as he performed a mindmeld with her. She gently bit his lip and sucked on it a moment before kissing him hungrily as she freed his cock and squeezed as she stroked it. She went to her knees and began sucking his thick cock as he gripped her head and let out a groan. She gripped his ass as she sucked eagerly. She unfastened her own pants and slipped her hand inside to play with herself as she felt his own pleasure from her sucking. She released him before he could come and sensed his confusion. She kicked off her boots and pants before sliding off her panties. She lifted herself up onto her desk and spread her legs for him as she lay back. Her soft husky voice reaching his sensitive ears.

"I'm yours Tuvok. Take what you need. Fuck me."

She smiled when it didn't take any more encouragement as he gripped her hips and thrust into her body with one hard thrust. He unzipped her uniform jacket and squeezed and massaged her breasts as he fucked her. Thrusting hard and fast as she wrapped her legs around him to pull him in tighter. She saw in his mind that T'Pell had never offered herself to him during the day. Merely waited for him to come to her and night to relieve his urge to mate. She pulled him down to kiss him hungrily as he continued to fuck her. Her nails scratched the back of his neck as she tossed her head back and cried out her pleasure as she came. She never would have considered sex in her ready room. Especially while on duty but Tuvok could sense that she was doing this for him. Because he needed her. If he had been human the thought would have brought tears to his eyes. It made him feel even more welcomed than his wife would have done. He knew he would treasure this when they made it back to the Alpha Quadrant. 

After he found his release and emptied himself he focused on what was in her mind. He saw things he never would have thought his friend would enjoy. Some things other might think dark and twisted. He felt twisted because he was becoming hard again at the thought of doing those very things to her. He murmured in her ear that perhaps she could teach him more of the things she enjoyed. She kissed him softly. Lovingly and whispered huskily she would see him when shift was over and she would bring the required items.


	3. Chapter 3

Kathryn ordered the computer to do a site to site transfer, knowing Tuvok would make sure it was deleted from the ship logs. She smiled when she saw him in his robe. A selection of Vulcan delicacies was laid out on the low table by his chair. 

She was barefoot, hair down in thick waves and she wore the same silky robes in shimmery shades of blues and greens. She once again wore the jewelry he’d given her as gifts over the years. She’d seen in his mind that he’d never told T’Pell about the jewelry. She’d added rose scented oil to her bath, hoping Tuvok would like it.

She was immediately pulled into a deep kiss. Their time earlier in the day had taken a little edge off his mating lust but she felt him harden as she pressed into him. She smiled against his lips as she felt the pleasure he felt when she ran her nails over the skin of his neck. He moved backwards, pulling her with him and sat in his chair. He undid the front of her robe and caressed her bare breasts as he pushed the fabric aside. He gripped her hips and pulled her onto his lap. Her began nipping and suckling her breast as she straddled him. She wove her fingers into his short hair to cup his head as she moaned softly and held him to her breast. His hands gripped her ass and pulled her tight against him, leaving her in no doubt that her wanted and needed her. She kissed him deeply and blinked her blue eyes as he pulled back, only to have a bite of the food pressed to her lips. He’d remembered that she enjoyed Vulcan delicacies and had chosen to feed his lover. He’d seen in her mind that she enjoyed being spoiled by her lovers. He planned on bathing her in his shower. The thought of her body soapy and open to him had him growling in her ear. He would bath her and take her at the same time.

Kathryn opened his robe and smiled at his groan as she squeezed and stroked his long thick cock. He gripped a fistful of her hair and kissed her hungrily, his kiss possessive before he growled the word Mine. She shuddered at the possessiveness in her old friend. She raised up and lowered herself, impaling her pussy on his cock. His arms wrapped around her bare body beneath the robe as she began to ride him. His embrace holding her against him. She scratched her nails on the back of his neck. She loved his shudder as she slowly ran the tip of her tongue along the sensitive edge of his ear and nipped the pointed tip.

As she began to ride him harder she began panting softly against his skin. She knew she was close as her pussy began tightening around his cock. She knew he could feel the combination of her love and friendship and lust through the link between them. She tossed her head back as she cried out his name in pleasure. He stood, still inside her. His hands were holding onto her ass with her arms and legs wrapped around him as he walked into his candle lit bedroom.

He ordered her to drop her robe. She eagerly shrugged her robe off and let it drop to the floor. She glanced at the bed and smiled. He’d replicated two long satin ropes that went beneath the mattress. He pulled out of her, causing her to protest. Until he laid her on the bed and tied the ropes around her wrists and ankles. Leaving her spread open and vulnerable to him. She smiled. He’d cheated and read her mind. He stripped and stood there, gazing at her for a moment. He moved over her on the bed and kissed his way down her body. He licked her clit before sucking on it. He began moving his fingers in and out of her as he sucked her clit. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her as he thrust his tongue into her and began to fuck her with his mouth. Causing her to scream in pleasure as she came again.

He kissed back up her body and clamped a hand over her mouth as he thrust into her. Planning to work his way through all the strange foreign things that pleased her. He thrusted in and out of her. Ramming in and out. Grunting as he slammed against her body. Taking more and more as she came over and over before he finally emptied himself with a roar of pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4

Kathryn had worked hard to recreate a holodeck program of Vulcan for Tuvok. The heat through the open doors of the Vulcan home was intense. She hoped she’d gotten the view right as she stood outside looking at it. She wasn’t dressed in a robe this time. This time she wore a tight green top that was held up by straps and barely covered her breasts. She wore a knee length skirt made of layers of green lace. Blue ribbons hung from the waist of the skirt all around it. She hoped he enjoyed the green lace panties she wore. Sheer thigh high stockings with lace trim hugged her long legs. Matching green stilletto heels graced her small feet. She once again wore the jewelry he’d given her and her hair flowed in a thick mass of riotous red curls.

She smiled when she found herself pinned to the wall. She had a feeling she was in for a rough night as he ripped the top open and attacked her breasts. He lifted her up and reached under the skirt, ripping her panties off as he unzipped his pants before plunging inside her tight wet pussy. He grunted as he fucked her hard and fast. She hadn’t fucked him earlier like the day before and it showed. He took and took from her. She was having to use her stolen dermal regenerator every night as he always fucked til she couldn’t even walk. The night before she hadn’t even been able to form a coherent thought. He’d eventually tranported to her quarters with her and gently put her to bed and then cleared the transporter logs. 

She helped him remove his jacket and turtleneck. She then removed his undershirt. Leaving only his pants. She moaned his name as he continued to thrust in and out of her. Her arms wrapped around him as she wrapped her legs around him. She could feel each of his muscles working together as he fucked her. She clawed at his back as he used her body for his pleasure. She smiled at his words as he buried his face in her hair.

“Your hair has always made me think of the red sands of Vulcan Kathryn.”

He kissed her hungrily. Possessively. She kissed along his jaw until she reached his ear. She nipped his sensitive earlobe before sucking on it and running the tip of her tongue along the edge. She smiled at his shudder. Who knew that it was the ear that drove a Vulcan wild. She gasped softly as she found herself hitting a tabletop. He withdrew from her body, causing a protest. Until she was bent over the table. She gasped softly as he slapped her small ass before moaning as he rubbed it gently. She knew he’d been peeking again when he ordered a tube of gel. She quickly grabbed his wrist as he pushed her skirt up and prepared to use the gel.

“No old friend. Later. After you’ve taken the edge off. You might cause damage if you do that now.”

She let go of his wrist and gripped his cock behind her and tried to guild his back to her pussy. She cried out as he rammed into her again. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and moved a hand under her to grip and massage a breast as he hammered in and out of her. Grunting and growling in her ear as he went back to fucking her. The doctor had given her an extra booster that morning but she was thinking that it might not work by the time Tuvok’s Ponn Farr was over. She'd been fuck more in three days than in her entire starfleet career. She was beginning to think Tuvok was insatiable and couldn’t help wondering what he was like the rest of the time. They had explored some of her more darker desires the night before. Such as being punished when she made the wrong choice. Something Tuvok had been willing to do the night before. Chakotay and Mike weren’t fans of the idea of hurting her but Tuvok had been willing. Then he’d made love to her after. Not a hard fuck like before the edge had been taken off his lust. He’d made loved after punishing her like she’d asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Kathryn had painstakingly recreated the bridge and her ready room on the ship as Tuvok had requested. She sat in her ready room waiting for him to arrive during their scheduled time. She smiled as he entered and undid her hair when he ordered her to. She gasped softly when he gripped her roughly and pulled her out onto the holodeck bridge, complete with holographic crew. She watched him sit in her chair and she obediently went to her knees before him when he unzipped his pants. She squeezed and stroked the thick cock before her. Some at Starfleet would call her a slut for what she was doing. Other Captains and Admirals would say she was whoring herself to the crew. She however looked at it as taking care of her friend and getting her own pleasure at the same time. She eagerly sucked his thick cock as she felt the holographic crew watching. She suddenly remembered that when the ship had been taken over by mind controlled Maquis, Chakotay had made the comment that perhaps the Maquis should share their beautiful Captain. She'd never told her lovers that it had become a fantasy to be shared by Mike and Chakotay on the bridge. Tuvok was willing to share with the Holograms. Not the living people that would trip his challenge. But he was willing to fullfill her fantasy. But with him instead of Mike.

She continued to suck Tuvok as Chakotay moved behind her as he unzipped his pants and stroked his cock, He knelt and yanked her pants down after undoing them and grabbed her hips. Repositioning her on her hands and knees as he thrust into her. Fucking her pussy from behind as Tuvok gripped her hair and guided her head up and down roughly. She was being claimed by two Alphas. She gasps softly as Chakotay slaps her ass before wrapping his arms around her waist and thrusting harder. They thoroughly fucked her hard and fast. She never knew how real a hologram could feel until Chakotay came in her pussy and Tuvok held her face to his groin, forcing him to swallow all of his seed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you think we should have a little half Vulcan running around the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

Kathryn was surprised on the 6th day when Tuvok came into her ready room to speak with her about his Ponn Farr. She had seen the lust in his eyes and decided to take care of that first. Once she was finish sucking on him she licked her lips to catch the bit of green semen that hadn’t made it down her throat. She stood and kissed him softly as they stood before the Windows with stars whizzing by. 

He ran his hands through her thick red hair. And spoke softly as he ran a thumb over her lips.

“Kathryn. I am past the point of Mate Challenge and have been able to be gentle and mindful of your desires. I was considering allowing your lovers back into your bed. Perhaps watching. Even joining ? Would you consider keeping me as an additional lover ? It would provide the Command and the Lt with more time together. Just the two of them. We could keep my role private or be public.”  
“Oh Tuvok. I can see your relationship with T’Pell through our meld. She found mating outside Ponn unneeded and perhaps distasteful didn’t she ? She loved you but didn’t want to mate outside of Ponn Farr.”  
“Yes. I would like to continue with you after my Ponn Farr. It doesn’t have to be often. I would be satisfied with an occasional taste. Perhaps even a rare occurrance.”

She told him she would talk to them. She told him with a smile that they like to watch too. She kissed him again and sent him back to his duties. 

Later that night after discussing it with her lovers they’d grinned and confessed that they’d both been arroused at the thought of her being fucked by Tuvok and had fucked the entire time she was with him. Mike even admitted to wanting to fuck the Vulcan himself. Had wanted to since Tuvok had joined the Marquis. So they invited him to come to Kathryn’s quarters. None them knew it yet but Kathryn had a little Vulcan deep inside her.

She smiled as Tuvok arrived. She watched at Chakotay and Mike prowled towards him and began undressing him. Kathryn kissed him and told him to close his eyes and let go. Let himself enjoy it. Mike went to his knees and stroked his cock before licking it. She grinned at his groan and let him feel her pleasure at the sight of Mike sucking and Chakotay kissing his dark skin. She explained to Chakotay about the ears. She could feel the Vulcan’s knees weaken as Kathryn and Chakotay pressed against him and licked and sucked his pointed sensitive ears together. Her husky voice whispered in his ear.

“Come with us and be ours, my beautiful Vulcan.”

They led him into Kathryn’s bedroom. Chakotay lay on the bed as Kathryn moved over him and straddled him, taking him deeply inside her tight wet pussy. She pulled Tuvok down to him and kissed him hungrily before opening her mouth for him. She felt Mike lube her ass with some gel as she swallowed Tuvok’s cock. She groaned around his cock as Mike pushed inside her. She had always loved the feeling of Mike and Chakotay thrusting in and out of her but Tuvok moving in and out of her mouth as he gripped her thick hair she felt even fuller. The sound of their grunts and growls combined with her own pleasure had her tightening around them and she came along with Chakotay and Mike. She was still sucking on Tuvok as Mike pulled out. She released Tuvok’s hard cock as Chakotay lifted her off and moved off the bed. Tuvok pulled her to her hands and thrust deep into her pussy and began fucking her and Mike moved in front of her and began fucking her mouth. Chakotay stood beside the bed, pumping his fist up and down his cock as he watched. Mike pulled out with a grin and moved to her other side and begging pumping his cock as well. Both the human men came with a groan, emptying themselves on her back as Tuvok continued to pump in and out of her. 

Mike moved behind Tuvok and kissed his skin and caressed his dark muscles as they worked in unison to thrust in and out of Kathryn. He began fisting his cock again. He murmured soothing words into Tuvok’s ear and gave it a lick and a suck as he bent the Vulcan forward over Kathryn and he lubed the man’s virgin ass and lubed his cock. He softly asked Tuvok for consent, Tuvok had already felt Kathryn’s pleasure when he’d fucked her and heard her gentle encouraging words. So he agreed. 

Mike grinned and leaned over him and kissed his dark skin. He admitted to the Vulcan that he’d desired him ever since he first joined the Maquis crew. That he’d wanted to fuck him that first night. Kathryn had stopped Tuvok’s thrusts temporarily, helping Mike. He used his hand flat on his back to push him down into position. He gently spread Tuvok’s ass to open it up to him. Gently working his way inside. Pushed in at it with the head gently until he got the head in and withdrew. He pushed in and added and inch and withdrew and continued, adding an inch each time until he was all the way inside, adding more lube after every few pushes. He groaned when he all the way inside. 

Tuvok’s pain at the first joining began to disappear, replaced by pleasure as Mike slowly fucked his ass. Each push pushing him inside Kathryn. Mike laid his cheek on Tuvok’s back and wrapped his arms around him as he pumped in and out of him slowly.

Chakotay couldn’t take it any long. He’d become as hard as the metal that made up Voyager as he watched Mike fuck Tuvok while Tuvok fucked Kathryn. He moved onto the bed in front of Kathryn and kissed Tuvok as he pushed into Kathryn’s welcoming mouth. He began fucking Kathryn’s mouth as kissed Tuvok and murmured encouraging words. He thrust one last time and held her face against him as he came. Mike groaned as he thrust one last time before he came. At their encouragement Tuvok pulled out and emptied himself on her body as he came with a growl of her name, emptying himself on her soft skin. Green on pale cream. 

They all collapsed on the bed in a tangle of limbs, Kathryn lovingly stroking and kissing each of her lovers and sighing softly.

“Mmm... So what do you think my lovers. Should we welcome Tuvok permanently ?”


	7. Chapter 7

A week later she smiled when Tuvok came into her ready room. It was end of shift and she'd been discussing shift schedules with Chakotay. She noticed that his attention was caught as she slowly unzipped her uniform jacket. She kissed Chakotay infront of him and knew Tuvok was watching as she slowly rubbed Chakotay's cock through his slacks. Knew Tuvok was watching as the bulge hardened and grew with her rubbing. She turned her hungry blue gaze to Tuvok as she unbuttoned and unzipped Chakotay's pants, reaching in and pulled his thick heavy cock free. She smiled seductively as she pumped her fist up and down Chakotay's cock as Chakotay groaned and let his head fall back against the top of the couch. Her voice was even huskier that usual due to her arrousal

"I want to watch Tuvok..."

She smiled and moved back as the Vulcan knelt between Chakotay's knees as Kathryn had done for him. She instructed him to open his mouth. He choked as Chakotay took his head with both of his large hands and pushed him down the shaft. Kathryn softly tells him to relax his throat and instructs him on how to do it properly. Soon Chakotay was rubbing Tuvok's ears as the dark skinned man sucked his cock. Kathryn moved to the chair beside the couch and undid her slacks. She spread her legs as she pushed a small hand inside her panties and began rubbing her pussy. Moaning softly as she watched Tuvok suck Chakotay.

She heard the ready room's outside door open and close. She knew there were only 3 men who have the override code to the doors of her ready room. Chakotay, Tuvok and Mike. She smiled as he strolled forward and moved a hand into her hair as he kissed her deeply. He pulled her hand from her panties and took over stroking and rubbing her pussy as they watched. She knew Mike was getting hard and wanted to join. She kissed him again and told him there was a bottle in her desk drawer. 

She smiled as she watched Mike undo Tuvok's pants and pull them down before lubing him up. He undid his own slacks and whispered words of love as he pushed inside while nipping the pointed ear. Kathryn began rubbing harder and faster and panting softly as she watch Tuvok suck Chakotay and Mike fuck Tuvok. Once their new partner had gotten used to it, Mike had gradually begun fucking the Vulcan faster and a little rougher a few times. Normally he was slow almost loving with it but occasionally it was a hard fast fuck, especially if Kathryn was watching. Oddly enough Tuvok welcomed the rough almost violent fucking. 

When Kathryn was in a dark mood and wanted violent sex, it was Tuvok that was willing to give her what she needed. The others felt guilty as first when they got hard from watching. When Tuvok pinned her down and took her violently when a hand clamped over her mouth. But they let themselve enjoy it when they felt her pleasure through the bond Tuvok had formed between the four of them.

She stood and moved toward them as she shed her uniform and kissed Chakotay hungrily.

"I'm done watching my loves."

She smiled softly they shed their uniforms as well. Tuvok lay on his back on the floor and Kathryn slid down on his hard cock and began to slowly ride as Chakotay lubed up his cock and gently spread her ass, squeezing the gel inside her as he prepped her. He used his hand to push her into position and thrust inside her Mike knelt before her and push into her mouth. Mike gripped a fist full of her red hair and all three pumped in and out of her. 

Not a single one of them gave a fuck what Starfleet would think if they found out. To them she wasn't a slut or a whore. She was the partner they all loved. The partner that had brought them together. Soon they would find out that Tuvok had been successful with his Ponn Farr. And that T'Pell no longer mattered. She'd decided that she'd become a widow when they were lost in the Delta Quadrant and that she'd been granted a divorce. He'd felt the severing of the bond the day before but hadn't said anything to his lovers yet. He would wait on that for later. After they had taken their pleasure with each other and eaten dinner together.


	8. Chapter 8

Kathryn smiled as she passed very crew member in the corridor and returned the greetings before reaching Tuvok's quarters. She entered without bothering with the door chime. She knew he wouldn't mind. She saw him in his chair, attempting to meditate and bit her lip as she moved closer. Shedding her uniform as she moved. She unpinned her hair and straddled him, causing his eyes to open. She pressed her nude body against him and kissed him lovingly. As she whispered in his ear, she moved his large hand to her flat belly.

"Your seed took root Tuvok. Your Ponn Farr was successful. There is a little Vulcan resting in my womb."

The image of her ripe with his child flared in his mind and he thought it was beautiful. It had taken several Ponn Farrs before T'Pell bore his first. He was amazed that it had only taken once with Kathryn. He'd been told that it was rare for it to happen with a new Mate or lover on the first attempt. He knew Kathryn would welcome his constant touch as the pregnancy progressed. Would welcome his involvement. Unlike T'Pell. She had withdrawn from him completely each time she'd become pregnant. Kathryn could feel and see his throughts through their link and her blue eyes took on a stormy pissed off look.

"No offense Tuvok. Your wife is a stupid bitch that doesn't appreciate what I see and touch now. You're ours for now Tuvok. Chakotay, Mike and I care about you and value you as a friend and a lover. My body is the one that welcomes your seed. My arms that embrace you. It's my womb that is sheltering your child. My body that is nurturing your child. It will be my breast that suckles your child. Not that cold bitch."

She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him deeply, possessively as his hand moved to her breast. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him as he returned her kiss hungrily. His voice held a slight growl.

"The mother of my child. You are a goddess with hair the color of red Vulcan sand. Eyes the color of the waters of Earth and soft perfect skin the color of cream. Our child will be beautiful. I will treasure the sight of you as I watch your belly swell with our child."  
"Will you mind sharing our child with Chakotay and Mike ?"  
"I would be honored to share our child Kathryn. Three strong fathers and a strong mother. It would only be logical to give our child every advantage possible."

He stood and carried her to his candle lit bedroom and laid her on the bed as he removed his clothing. He eased her legs open when he moved onto the bed. He lowered his head and kissed his way up the inside of ther right thing before licking as her pussy. He began to suck on her clit as he thrust his fingers in and out of her. She moaned softly as he hooked her legs over his shoulders to bring her closer. He continued to suck at her clit and pump his fingers in and out of her. Faster and hard. Soon she came with a cry of his name. Sighing softly as he licked at her pussy. He kissed his way up her body and and slowly slid into her as he kissed her. She could taste herself on his lips as she returned his kiss. He gently suckled at her breast as he slowly slid in and out of her tight pussy. Slow as gentle as if he was focusing solely on her body. Worshiping her. He gripped her legs and wrapped them around his hips as he moved. Lovingly strokeing her flate belly. He wrapped his arms around his friend. His lover. The mother of his child. Softly hugging her to him as he made love to her. There would be plenty of time for other things. Right now he wanted to make love to her. It was a special moment for him. She'd told him of their child and in that moment, her beauty was glorious to him. It had transcended what he thought of when he thought of beauty.

Her shuddered at the feeling of her nails scraping over the skin of his back. He couldn't stay slow anymore as he rocked in and out of her. He began to thrust faster and harder into her. Her legs tightened around him as she encouraged him. Urged him to take what he wanted. He was soon ramming in and out of the small almost doll like woman beneath him. As he came with a roar and emptied himself inside her he finally admitted what she'd known already.

"I love you Kathryn..."  
"I already knew Tuvok. I love you too."  
"T'Pell has given up on us returning. I felt the bond between up being severed so that she could take another Mate."  
"Oh Tuvok. Sweet wonderful Tuvok. I already knew. I felt the difference when we were together a week ago. I was merely waiting for you to tell me in your own time. Can a Vulcan have more than one Bond Mate ? I happen to know two men who wouldn't mind. They've already suggested the 4 of us move in together. We can cut a connecting door into Chakotay's quarters if your want your own bed. Or we could keep visiting you here. It's only a transport or a walk away."


	9. Chapter 9

Kathryn sat on the bridge drinking a cup of herbal tea Tuvok had insisted on. Of course her other two lovers agreed when Tuvok had explained that the tea was made with herbs that nutrients that would aid in a healthy Vulcan pregnancy. Kathryn had compromised with them. For every cup of coffee she would drink two glasses of water and a cup of the Vulcan tea. She could have her caffeine and the water would help to flush it out of her system. She pointed out to them that they were being cruel but agreed.

Everyone on the ship knew she was pregnant and knew it was Tuvok’s. She hadn’t seen any reason to keep it hidden at all. It would have been noticeable in a few months anyway. The only question would have been who the father was.

She sure as hell wasn’t ashamed of the life growing inside her. She was proud of it. She dreamed of a little girl with pointed ears peeking through long red hair. Skin a soft shade of mocha. Blending her cream skin with Tuvok’s dark hair. Or perhaps a boy that looked like his father.

She stood and turned the bridge over to Chakotay. She went into her ready room. Now that she’d dutifully drank the damn tea and the water she was going to have a moment with her sacred coffee.

She frowned softly as she heard the corridor door chime. Someone had the nerve to interrupt her coffee time. She yelled for them to enter. She frowned when Vorik entered and sat down.

“This better be important Ensign. I drank my two glasses of water and that special tea. I am finally being allowed to enjoy a cup of coffee and it is cooling.”  
“Captain. I wished to discuss Ponn Farr. I will begin mine in about about two years. You will have finished weaning the child by then. Do you intend to assist me as you have assisted Commander Tuvok ?”  
“No Ensign. I already had a kind of bond with him already. I have been good friends with Tuvok for over 20 years and was welcomed into his family by his parents. I am insulted that you would even approach me in this matter. You still have nearly two years to look for a Mate among the crew. Or a Thy’la at least. I suggest you begin looking.”

She walked out on the bridge with a raised eyebrow and handed Chakotay her cold cup of coffee. Still full. She pointed at the Ensign behind her.

“My coffee got cold because he decided it was a good time to fucking discuss his own Ponn Farr and had the audacity to insult me by asking if I intended to assist him with his as well. I am not a god damn whore !”

The people on the bridge knew about the water and tea for coffee thing and that she had just lost her prized coffee that she’d earned being healthy. They all wanted to give her coffee to make her happy again. Especially the men. Chakotay sighed and hugged her. Assuring her that he would get her another one. A nice big one. He led her into her ready room as Tuvok ordered Vorik back to engineering. 

Chakotay looked at Mike and nodded as he raised an eyebrow. The other man immediately called Be’lanna and told her what had happened. The half Klingon had been one of the first to tell them how wonderful it was that Tuvok had found someone and that it was wonderful that the Captain was going to have a baby. She especially knew about the “coffee treaty” as the crew was calling it. Now she would be enraged because of what Vorik had pulled and because the Captain’s coffee had gotten cold after having to earn it.

Chakotay replicated her a large cup this time and pulled her into his lap. She closed her eyes as she sipped her nice hot coffee and sighed. 

She smiled as Tuvok entered. He lifted her feet and sat down. He unzipped her boots and removed them. He began to soothingly massage her feet.

“I regret that my fellow Vulcan crew mate chose to act in the manner. He saw you kindness and affection for me and thought you would help him as well. He did not know that we shared a bond already.”

She smiled softly as she finished her coffee. Tuvok kissed her lovingly as Chakotay took her cup and set it on the glass table. Chakotay unzipped her jacket and pulled her turtleneck and undershirt up over her flat belly and tenderly stroked it.

“Perhaps out next child will be mine or Mike’s. Although we’d still be happy if the next one was Tuvok’s too. A child is beautiful and sacred no matter who sired it.”


	10. Chapter 10

Kathryn had been finishing up some last reports while Chakotay and Tuvok had gone on an away mission. She sighed as she finished and stood, stretching. She rode the turbo lift to her deck and she thought about the baby growing within her. The ship was just as excited as she was. 

She smiled softly as she entered her quarters. It was lit romantically with candles and there was a trail of rose petals leading to the bedroom. She wandered through and smiled as she heard the shower running. She watched Chakotay turn Tuvok’s body towards the wall of the hot shower. Both men were soapy as Chakotay thrust inside with a grunt. She couldn’t help getting hot at the sounds of wet soapy body slapping against her other and the groans of to of the men she loved. She bit her bit as Chakotay wrapped an arm around Tuvok and wrapped his other hand around Tuvok’s cock and pumped it up and down as he gripped it and continued to thrust in and out of the dark man. 

Kathryn smiled as Chakotay came with a groan. The large man was sucking on Tuvok’s ear and licking it as he pumped his hand up and down Tuvok’s cock harder and faster. The man finally roared as he came. Green splashing on the wall of her shower.

She couldn’t help laughing when they finally noticed her. Tuvok looked at the green semen on the shower wall as she felt his dismay. She spoke softly that it was ok. It would rise off.

“I’m glad you two can enjoy yourselves without me. I know you’ll still enjoy yourselves when I’m finally unable to join in. But you need to get dressed my loves. That is, if you want to go see the Doctor with me. Check up day.”


	11. Chapter 11

Mike had joined the three of them in the turbo lift and pulled her into his arms. Kissing her deeply as he gripped her ass possessively. He pulled back and gazed down at her. There was need in Mike’s voice as he gazed down at her.

“I”m addicted to you Kathryn.”  
“Mmm. Then perhaps you need a fix before we see the Doctor.”

She smiled as she went to her knees before him and admited that her time with Tuvok over lunch time was only a snack. She murmured that she needed another one to get through the appointment.

She undid Mike’s pants freed his thick cock and stroked it as Chakotay halted the turbo lift. She gripped his ass and sucked like a woman who’s been starving for her lover. She felt Chakotay and Tuvok move to either side of her as they freed their own cocks. She gripped their their cocks and squeezed and her hands pumped up and down their shafts. Mike came with a groan as he held her face against him. She began sucking on Chakotay as she continued to fuck Tuvok with her hand. In the back of her mind she thought that she’d never been fucked in a turbo lift before. Vaguely she heard the men talking.

“We can’t take turns with her pussy yet.”  
“You are correct Chakotay. The Doctor will notice when he examines her.”  
“We could always fuck her and make her swallow.”  
“Or fuck her ass.”

The men had come to a decision. Tuvok lay on the floor as the others pulled her slacks and panties down over her shoes and off. She straddled and thrust down onto him. Her hot wet pussy gripping him as she rode him. Mike pulled out the tube of gel he had begun keeping in his pocket and prepared her ass and his cock before pushing in. Chakotay gripped her hair as he began thrusting in and of her hot sucking mouth. Mike wrapped his arms around her waist and rode her ass as she rode Chakotay. Chakotay let out a groan as he came in her mouth. Mike pulled out and took a wipe packet from his picked and opened it. He cleaned his hard cock before kneeling and thrust into her a mouth a few times before forcing her to swallow again. Chakotay knelt behind her, straddling Tuvok’s legs as he pressed against her and wrapped his arm around her in a hug while he clamped a hand over her mouth. Silencing her scream of pleasure as she came. Chakotay stood and pulled her with him.

She was guided back to her knees as Tuvok stood. Mike moved behind him and wrapped his around around him. He licked the Vulcan’s sensitive ear as he pumped his hand up and down Tuvok’s cock, kissing his dark skin as he sensed the Vulcan was at the edge. Mike watched with a wicked grin as their Captain began sucking Tuvok’s cock. Mike continued to kiss Tuvok’s dark skin as he unzipped the Vulcan’s uniform Jacket. Chakotay sucked on his other earlobe and the men stroked and rubbed their hands over his regulation turtleneck covered body. Mike whispered lovingly in Tuvok’s perfect ear. 

“I have plans for you when we’re done with the Doctor Tuvok. Only question is, your bed or ours...”

Chakotay gripped and massaged Tuvok’s tight ass as Kathryn sucked hard and fast. Mike kissed Tuvok deeply, swallowing the man’s roar as he came in Kathryn’s mouth. They all watched as she licked green semen off her mouth. Chakotay smiled as the three men spoke.

“No trace inside her.”  
“Not a sign we came.”  
“You both are correct. She could have bathed herself from an earlier encounter.”

The men righted their uniforms and helped Kathryn redress and grinned as she fixed her hair and lipstick. Mike restarted the turbo lift. Both Chakotay and Mike were shocked when she spoke.

“That was the first time I’ve ever been fucked in a turbo lift.”

The door opened just after she finished her sentence. She couldn't help smiling as she and Tuvok left the two dumbfound men behind and began walking toward Sickbay.


	12. Chapter 12

Kathryn smiled at her recreation of the brig. Complete with holographic security. None that looked like actuall security personnel though. She’d made sure of that. She was happy with her recreation. Complete with security force field. It was perfect. It was a very private program and only one code could open it. She knew it was time for her men to get off duty. Now she called Chakotay and transmitted the code to his pads on the bridge and told him to delete it.

She was sitting on the brig bed with her legs crossed and her chin propped on her knee. She’d removed her pips as she would if she’d thrown in the brig. Her blue gaze was fixed on the doorway and smiled when they entered. She raised an eyebrow at their look of surprise at walking into the brig. She smiled as Chakotay deactivated the field and entered. She spoke softly.

“I’ve had this fantasy for a while now. When I was an ensign I was always getting thrown in the brig. One time I imagined being fuck in the brig by the first officer if I ever came across one I liked. You once asked me in engineering if the situation were different, would I have served under you. Well. I’ve removed my pips and I’m stuck in the brig. Captain Chakotay.”

She stood before him with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised. The other men watched with interested. All three were hard at the thought of fucking her in the brig

“Tell me Captain. You asked if I would have served under you. Under your command ? Under your body ?”  
“Hmm. I think I like both options. Strip.”

She slowly removed her uniform as she smiled. She unpinned her hair and shook it out. She gasped softly as he slapped ass and squeezed it as he turned to the others. 

“Seems our new prisoner is questioning me.”

The others move forward. Tuvok laid down on the mattress and opened his pants. Mike pulled out the Vulcan’s cock and fisted it and licked the man’s ear and Chakotay lubed the man’s cock and Kathryn’s ass. They guided Tuvok’s cock into her perfect little ass. As Kathryn lay back on Tuvok’s chest , Mike pulled her arms up and back, keeping her hands pinned to the mattress on either sides of Tuvok’s head. Chakotay hooked her legs over his shoulders and rammed into her with a hard thrust. Tuvok had and arm wrapped around her and a hand clamped hard over her mouth as Chakotay savagely rammed in and out of her. Her eyes were closed and she was moaning. It was almost painful the was the men were fucking her. Especially Chakotay. Almost. 

Most women would be crying for them to stop but she loved it. She loved the restraint. The vulnerability and helplessness of it. Loved the force and pain. Loved being at their mercy. They were hers and her body belong to them.

She reached her orgasm and her scream was muffle by the tight dark hand over her mouth. Chakotay pulled out and emptied himself on her stomach. Mike stood there stroking his cock hard and fast and groaned deeply as he came on her breasts. They moved away as Tuvok moved out from under her he spread her legs and held her down as he fuck her hard fast. Treating her as he had during his Ponn Farr. Clamping his hand over her mouth as she screamed his name. Chakotay had gotten hard again at the sight and came on her again as Tuvok came on her. Green seed mixing with their cream colored. She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. 

She turned her gaze to see Chakotay on his knees, sucking Mike’s cock. She was Tuvok move to them and watches his kiss Mike hungrily as Chakotay reached up to began pumping his large hand up and down his cock. She ordered a hot damp towel to appear and waited as she watched them. She loved watching them pleasure each other. She thought it was both hot and beautiful. She watched as Chakotay switched to Tuvok’s cock. Mike positioned Chakotay and lubed him up. The man slapped Chakotay’s ass a couple of time be gripping it with both hands and plunging in.

She smiled as the came back to her. Two more hot damp towels were ordered and a dermal regenerator as well. She sighed softly as they told her to lay back and relax. They lovingly cleaned her up and used the regenerator on her. She pulled each of them down for a soft loving kiss and thanked them for the fantasy of rough sex in the brig with the bonus of it being at the hands of the Captain and Chief of Security and a security member for assistance.


	13. Chapter 13

She smiled as Tuvok came into her ready room. She set her empty tea cup on her desk and moved towards him, the carpet absorbing the sound of her bare feet. The Vulcan reached up and unzipped her jacket. He pushed up her turtleneck and regulation t-shirt and caressed the subtle curve of her belly. After a couple months she’d begun to show. She closed her eyes softly as she felt his hot mouth kissing the smooth skin. She smiled at his words.

“The mother of my child. Nothing is more beautiful than a woman who is with child. I know that Chakotay and Mike agree as well.”  
“Yes they do my love. I have a feeling I’m going to stay pregnant until I can no longer have children.”  
“Why is that Kathryn?”  
“Because I’m addicted to the three of you.”

She always went for walks when she couldn’t sleep was walking the corridor outside engineering late that night when she was stopped by Vorik. She’d been shocked when he’d grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into the deserted engineering. She elbowed him in the stomach and shot him with her phaser, knocking him out. It didn’t take much to figure out what he was up to. She called Tuvok and he in turn had woken the other too. She looked around and realized it was deserted because he’d neck pinched everyone and drug them into a corner. Out of sight. 

She was leaning against the vibrating wall of engineering when they showed up. She sighed and closed her eyes. 

“I’ve always had this fantasy about engineering and he ruined it when he grabbed me and dragged me inside. Now I’ll see his face when I image it Tuvok.”  
“Tell me this fantasy Kathryn.”  
“I’ve always loved the throbbing sensation in the wall and the pulsing hum of the warp core. When I was a science officer, I had to do weekly shifts engineering. I would always end up pleasuring myself in my quarters after shift.”

Chakotay and Mike were staring at her. Eyes filled with lust and love as she spoke. Her hand moved into her pants and down into her panties as she leaned against the wall. Vorik forgotten as she closed her eyes. Her voice husky.

“The sound of the pulsing warp core. The throbbing in the wall. It made me ache with need. A couple of times I gave up on the vibrator for relief and fucked the hell out of my neighbor.”

She opened her eyes when she felt Chakotay remove her hand and replace with his own. Pumping his fingers in and out of her as he kissed her neck. Mike turned her face to his and kissed her hungrily. Tuvok neck pinched Vorik as he began to wake up. 

The men led her to the warp core and bent her over the other side of the rail stripped her. They all undid the itheirpants and freed their cocks. Tuvok thrust into her as she felt the pulsing vibration of the humming warp core even stronger in the railing. She watched Mike and Chakotay. Fisting each other’s cocks as the kissed each other. She could help moaning at the sight of them. She groaned softly as Tuvok fucked her and Chakotay fucked Mike. She groans deeply as Tuvok’s explodes within her. 

She’s surprised when she’s lifted up and held against the warp core. Mike thrusts into her as she feels the pulsing warp core in every part of her body. She kissed Tuvok hungrily as she wrapped an arm around Mike’s neck and a hand on the back of Tuvok’s ahead as Chakotay massaged a breast and kissed her salty skin.

They eventually redressed her after all three had taken her against the warp core. Chakotay and Mike had walked her back and helped her change into a robe as Tuvok woke Vorik and took care of him and everything he’d done.

She laughingly told the three as they lay snuggled on the couch that she and Be’lanna had discussed that very same fantasy. Bushes admitted that it had been Chakotay she’d been thinking about but that this fulfillment was soooo much better. 

She smiled as the undid her robe and opened it. They lovingly kissed and stroked her subtly curved belly. It was still early yet and was only noticeable when her uniform was off. So her men referred her naked for an additional reason now. So the could see was they were referring to as their baby. Not Tuvok’s baby. 

They were truly a family unit and Voyager’s crew not only welcomed it, they had celebrated it. She heard through the rumor mill that more of the crew were pairing off and more women were discussing their boosters with the Doctor.


	14. Chapter 14

Kathryn sat in her chair at the conference table in her ready room. She had her jacket unzipped as she leaned back in her chair and pushed the button that would let her rock. She was waiting as long as she could to postpone using rations on a maternity uniform. Now that she was having to leave her jacket unzipped she decided to bite the bullet according to an old earth expression. 

She was rubbing her belly as she smiled at Be’lanna and Neelix. The two were always early to staff briefings now. Even after Samantha’s pregnancy, the feeling of movement still amazed Neelix. She enjoyed the look of wonder in his eyes as he felt the baby move under his hand.

She sighed as the Vulcan tea was sat in front of her along with a tray of fruit. She frowned as Chakotay entered with a new uniform jacket draped over his arm. A maternity jacket. She glared as he helped her remove her old one and lay the new one on the shelf behind her chair. The only thing that saved him from receiving the death glare was a soft kiss and a promise she could have a cup of coffee after her tea and fruit. Before eating a piece of fruit she muttered.

“I feel like I’m a damn ensign in the brig again. I want my coffee now.”

No one missed the fact that Tuvok sat next to her and gently rubbed her belly through the meeting. Something he would never even thing of doing in front of others among the crew. Mike being the exception. The night before Tuvok had sung a traditional Vulcan song sung to children as he rubbed his cheek against her bare belly while they were enjoying snuggling after the four of them had made love. The night before that had been story telling from Chakotay. Mike had play music the night before that.


	15. Chapter 15

Kathryn had gone to take a nap in her ready room as ordered by the doctor. She gasped and sat up. Hands on her belly. She groaned as she was struck with pain again. She heaved herself to her feet and stumbled out of the ready room. She gripped the arm of a Lt hard enough to mark him cry out in pain. She growled two words. 

“Doctor. Now.”

Mike and Chakotay were on an away mission of course. Tuvok was sleeping after working the night shift on the bridge. She screamed as a full contraction hit. She was panicking. Tom heard her panicked scream and saw the fear in her eyes. He took over. Ordering the Lt to call Chakotay and Mike back and to wake up Tuvok. He ordered an emergency transport knowing that Kathryn was a month and a half early.

Kathryn lay propped up on the med bed, nervously waiting for the doctor to come back. Chakotay and Tuvok were squeezing her hands reassuring as Mike kissed the top of her head. Finally came back.

“She is perfectly healthy Captain. And perfectly beautiful.”

A small little baby girl was placed in her arms. Bright blue eyes, little red silky curls, and soft skin that she would have described coffee that had cream added. That pale mocha. She lovingly stroked a finger over one of the perfectly pointed ears. They hadn’t even considered names yet. Tuvok spoke softly.

“Normally I would choose a traditional Vulcan name, but I think I would like to name her Gretchen after your mother.”

She smiled at that. She knew her mother would be thrilled about that. If they ever got home. But Kathryn no longer cared if they reached home. She had three men that lover her more than anything else and a beautiful baby girl now. She smiled again.

“Gretchen... I love it and so would her grandmother. I think a Vulcan name for a middle name. Perhaps T’Pol.”

The men smiled as they watched demand a little privacy from the Doctor. She waited until he disappeared before undoing her top and holding the newborn to her breast. As the men watched her feed the new member of Voyager, they thought two things. The sight of mother and baby was the most beautiful thing they’d ever seen. And they wouldn’t be making love to her anytime soon. Or so they thought....


	16. Chapter 16

Kathryn was getting very uncomfortable in her chair on the bridge. The Doctor had finally allowed her to go back to the bridge weeks later. Of course predictably the men pointed out that was when the Doctor would allow them to have their evil way with her again. Chakotay had built a padded crib for the ready room so she could keep the baby near. She’d told the Doctor that if she had to leave the bridge several times a shift to pump anyway, she might as well just keep Gretchen with her. She leaned over and whisper to Chakotay that her breasts were really uncomfortable and hurting and she needed to take care of it.

She went into the ready room and took off her jacket and shirts before picking up Gretchen and leaning back on the couch with her feet propped up. She popped open the front clamps of her bras and freed her over full breasts and sighed with relief as Gretchen began feeding. She smiled down at the infant eagerly suckling.

“Someone was a little hungry.”

She smiled as Chakotay sat down in the chair beside the couch. She knew he enjoyed the sight of her feeding the baby. Tuvok and Mike did as well. She laughed softly as the baby yawned. Her little angel could sleep through the red alert klaxons. The Doctor had assured her there was nothing wrong with Gretchen’s hearing. That he believed she was merely comfortable with every sound made by Voyager and might be meant for Starfleet.

She blinked as Chakotay took the now sleepy baby and laid her in the crib. He sat down as Mike walked in. Both men sitting on either side of her. She sighed softly and closed her eyes as the two dark haired men began suckling at her breasts, to finish easing her. At lunch time it had been Tuvok that had helped her. 

She moved her hands into their hair, holding them to her breasts and sighing soft as the ache eases. She began moaning softly a Chakotay undid her pants and slid his had inside her panties and began playing with her. Mike assisted in pulling her pants down before returning to his enjoyment of her breast. Chakotay began pumping his fingers in and out of her neglected body as he kissed her and Mike suckled and massaged her thigh. She threw her head against the back of the couch as she began panting soft, so close as his fingers sped up. They both lovingly kissed the soft smooth skin of her neck and whispered in her ear.

“The Doctor’s ban on us is up today Kathryn. You’re ours tonight Love. We’ve made arrangements with Be’lanna and Samantha. Next time you m’re having difficulties we’re going to help you fill bottles. The Doctor said soft mother’s find the pump painful and explained to us how to milk your breasts...”

The men men smiled and each kissed her. They couldn’t help the need to caress her body as they helped her dress again. Kissing her once more before the re entered the bridge. Tuvok raised his brows in silent inquiry as the Mike was passing. The man gave his shoulder a squeeze and a quick whisper that things were fine. Just needed to relieve her ache again.


	17. Chapter 17

Kathryn wore her Vulcan silk robe as she stood in Chakotay’s old First Officer quarters. People from engineering had shown them where his old bedroom shared a wall with her bedroom. The rest of the wall had been taken down. A door had been cut into that wall and the bedroom had been turned into a nursery. The nursery had been decorated by Kathryn in blues and greens. The three men had helped her turn the walls into a forest mural. The living area of the old quarters had been decorated by the boys. Elements of Chakotay’s Indian heritage such as his sand paintings and furs, elements of Tuvok’s Vulcan heritage and Mike had created toys and books to read and such. The outside door had been walled up for safety. 

Kathryn moves into the nursery and picks up little Gretchen and smiles. Under each piece of furniture was a fur for added softness. She sat down in the rocking chair that sat in the corner. Chakotay had made it for her and it showed in the lovingly hand carved wood. It had Irish symbols of blessing from her family’s history, Indian symbols of blessing from Chakotay’s and Vulcan symbols of blessing from Tuvok’s. Mike had asked for the Starfleet arrowhead with the Marquis mark in the center with roses around it to be carved into the scalloped panel at the top of the back.

As she sat in her rocking chair, she untied her robe and parted the shimmering silk. She smiled as Gretchen found her breast and began to hungrily feed. She glanced up and saw her men watching. Tuvok strolled forward and leaned down to kiss Kathryn. He gently kissed his daughter’s red curls. The baby gripped his finger tightly. The men had all laughed when Kathryn had describe her skin as coffee with cream added. 

She smiles as Tuvok takes the sleepy infant and places her in the crib. Mike and Chakotay kneel down and each begin sucking a breast. Once her milk begins flowing again, Chakotay begins massage her breast to hand express her milk as Mike holds the bottle. The two men work together to hand express her milk as the Doctor explained to them. Kathryn moaned the entire time, feeling intense pleasure at their efforts. 

They were surprised at how many bottles were filled. They packed them in the overnight baby bag with everything else the women might need. Of course Tom had been upset about the girls only night in the holodeck. Samantha and Be’lanna and Naomi had decided to reserve the holodeck for the rest of the night and had decided to invite the rest of the women on the crew. Turning a night of babysitting into clean girl’s night.

Kathryn told the men she was taking the baby to the holodeck and they could get dinner ready. As well as preparing for what they had planned for her. She dressed again and picked up the bag and the baby.

Kathryn entered the holodeck and the sight of it brought tears to her eyes. Every one of the women had contributed something special, including a banner that read “Welcome Crewman Gretchen Janeway !”

Of course Kathryn had to laugh when she saw the large jar filled with communicators and all the women were wearing pajamas. It looked like a ginormous pajama party. Complete with a large selection of snacks. Of course Kathryn had to stay a while. She told the women to have fun but reminded them that weren’t excused from duty shifts the next day and not to have too much fun.


	18. Chapter 18

Kathryn returned to their quarters eventually. Grant it was almost 2 hours but she was back. Chakotay figured it would happen and had rearranged for him and Kathryn and Mike to sleep in and for the baby to be dropped off with Neelix for a couple of hours. Tuvok had assured them he would not need the “sleeping in”.

Kathryn changed back into the flowing shimmery silk Vulcan robe that Tuvok’s mother had given her 20 years ago. When his family had welcomed her as a daughter after Tuvok had noticed the friendship bond forming between them. Until Tuvok had become her lover, and possibly Mate, she only wore it on rare occasions when she needed to feel family again.

She was pacing nervously in the living room as the watched her in amusement. She was biting her lip and wringing her hand. She hadn’t been separated from Gretchen before and the worry and doubt popped in. In the logical part of her mind she knew that Samantha had experience raising Naomi and Neelix had probably stayed behind and some of the women had younger siblings but still... 

She gasped as Mike grabbed her as pulled her into his strong arms and kissed her neck. He whispered to stop worrying. That Gretchen was with a bunch of women that had experience and were experience Starfleet and Marquis. As well as Neelix who was not only Naomi’s godfather but took care of her while Samantha was on duty. She was safe and being well cared for.  
Chakotay undid her robe as he kissed the other side of her neck and nipped her ear and whispered reassurances. Both men pressed against, using the hard bulges in the slacks to remind her that they had been deprived of her for the last few months. She smiled at the memory of watching them love each other every night and being welcomed into their arms for cuddling.

She smiled as Tuvok picked her up and carried her over to a nice sturdy padded massage table the had replicated for her. Tuvok set her down of her feet. They lovingly removed her robe as the kissed her skin. Chakotay lifted her up and helped hey lay face down. He unpinned her twist while Tuvok picked up two brushes. They stood on either side of the table and tenderly parted her hair and began slowly brush as Mike smiled as he stripped and lifted himself up and straddled her thighs. 

Chakotay handed him the bottle of rose scented massage lotion. It had been given to them as a gift on the last away mission. The representative they’d met with said it was a a gift for their lover. She had asked if any of them had children and Mike had admitted the Captain was their shared lover. And that one of them had fathered a child with her. The woman had smile and gifted them several bottle of the lotion so that they could pamper their lover.

Mike kissed her bared neck as he leaned over her and began to work the lotion in. They all smiled at her moans as Mike worked the tension out of her muscles. The other two men had stripped and were stroking their cocks as they watched and listed to their red haired goddess. 

Mike took the gel offered by Chakotay and squeezed some in as Tuvok gently spread her ass. Mike moaned softly as Chakotay stroke Mike’s cock while coating Mike’s cock with a generous amount of the gel as he kissed the man hungrily. Mike lifted up enough to push Kathryn closer to the end of the table. Tuvok moved in front of her and gripped a fistful of her hair as he pushed into her open mouth. Mike bent over her and wrapped her hair around his fist as he pushed into her ass. Chakotay began sucking on Tuvok’s cock and pleasuring his own as the two men fucked Kathryn. They could all feel it as each other nearly their release. She was about to protest when Tuvok pulled out. Until her welcoming mouth was filled by Chakotay. Mike and Chakotay began fucking her harder and faster as they gripped her hair tighter, almost pulling. Chakotay held her face against him and Mike pressed hard against her as came. Groaning her name as they emptied themselves inside her. Tuvok took Mike’s place and gripped her hips. Pulling her limp body up enough to thrust into her tight pussy. Pulling her back against him each time her thrust, taking her harder and deeper as he fucked her. He thrust in and out until he finally came, emptying himself inside the woman he loved. He still found it harder to believe that he had a deeper bond with Kathryn and these two men than he’d ever had with T’Pel. A stronger bond in the 10 month’s been lovers. Kathryn smiled at their words. Chakotay spoke first.

“We’ve been talking Kathryn. T’Pel broke their bond. He wants to make you his Mate and has been researching it in the Vulcan history.”  
“Mmm. And ?”  
“It’s possible for a Vulcan to have more than on Mate. If the bond is there and it is.”  
“We’d all like to make it official. If you want to make it permanent...”


	19. Chapter 19

Kathryn had removed her uniform jacket and laid down on the couch in her ready room to take a name and slowly drifted away at the sound of a lullaby. She smiled at the sight. Mike was holding the baby and rocking in her chair that she'd left in the rocking position. She watching him feed the baby with one of the few bottles she kept filled now and was listening to his lullaby. It was beautiful to her. She loved it when they took care of her and loved watching them care for the baby. She sat up as Mike laid the baby down in the crib.

"If she was hungry, why did you wake me ?"  
"You needed the rest sweetheart and there was a bottle ready to go."  
"Thankyou Mike."  
"Mmm. I said you needed rest. Shift is almost over Sweetheart."  
"But Mike..."  
"Rest a while longer. Gretchen is sleeping with a full happy tummy and the bridge is under control. Chakotay and Tuvok are both out there. They won't let anything happen to Voyager."

He eased her back down onto the couch and removed her boots to make her even more comfortable. He massaged her small feet and enjoyed the dreamy smile on her lips and the sound of her sigh as her eyes drifted shut. He stood and retried the soft indian blanket at the other end of the couch and draped it over her. Kissing her forehead and ordering the computer to play soft soothing music before quietly leaving the ready room. He stopped and suggested that Tuvok reroute all of her comm messages to his station so that she isn't disturbed for a little while longer. 

Everyone already knew that in addition to her shifts, the baby was still waking everyone up many times at night. As babies often did. Even with 3 men to help it was still keeping her tired out. So the people on the bridge had begun doing their bed to keep her stress free. She was resting in the read room but still within steps of the bridge if the Captain was needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chapter 19 was so short. Will work on more later.


	20. Chapter 20

Tuvok had gone into the ready room to check on Kathryn and found her still sleeping. He would have smiled had he been human. He gently caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. 

She took his hand as she opened her eyes and laid it on her breast. He could feel the pain of her overfilled breasts. She looked into his eyes.

“Tuvok...”

He nodded and stood to check to see if the baby was awake and frowned softly as she continued to sleep peacefully. He moved to her desk and sent a messaged to Mike and informed he needed assistance.

Mike and Chakotay wandered in as Tuvok helped her sit up. She smiled as the men helped her remove her clothes. Chakotay laid on the couch and freed his heavy cock and helped her lower herself onto his cock. Mike bent her over after retrieving the gel from her desk and unzipped his pants. He used a generous amount of it before entering her. She reached beside her to Tuvok as he freed his own and began squeezing as she pumped her hand up and down the thick shaft as she was fucked by the others. She moaned softly as Chakotay began sucking on her breasts alternately. She turned her head towards Tuvok and opened her mouth for him. Eagerly sucking her husband as he gripped her hair and thrust in and out of her mouth. Mike and Chakotay came with a groan and pulled out of her. Tuvok pulled out and sat on the couch. Chakotay help Kathryn straddle Tuvok with her back against his chest and Mike went to get the bottles. Chakotay and Mike sucked her breasts for a couple of minutes to get her milk to flow again. They rubbed lotion on her breasts as the began to squeeze and knead hers breasts, using the bottles to finish relieving Kathryn.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed this idea. I'll continue if you think Chakotay and Ayalla should share the woman they love between cycles and if you think this needs scenes with J/C/A as well....😉


End file.
